The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Stromanthe plant, botanically known as Stromanthe sanguinea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Valmic’.
The new Stromanthe was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Honselersdijk, The Nertherlands in 1999, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Stromanthe sanguinea cultivar Stripestar, not patented. The new Stromanthe was observed as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Stripestar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique foliage coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Stromanthe by divisions in a controlled environment in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Stromanthe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.